The Witch's Assistant
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny fell through a portal and landed in another dimension. He meets The Witch and agrees to be her assistant. Meanwhile, Merida meets the princes again. During a celebration between the clans an evil wizard turns everyone to stone. Merida and the princes go to the Witch for help. She sends her assistant with them to defeat the wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hey, this is based off a dream I had (Pretty weird and long dream). Don't be mean or flame please. This is a multi-chapter story and I will have it finished soon, so I will update often. ****_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom, I do not own nor claim Brave._**

**-CWA**

**Title: The Witch's Assistant**

**Summary: Danny fell through a portal and landed in another dimension. He meets The Witch and agrees to be her assistant. Meanwhile, Merida meets the princes again. During a celebration between the clans an evil wizard turns everyone to stone. Merida and the princes go to the Witch for help. She sends her assistant with them to defeat the wizard.**

**Rating: T for slight cursing and because I am paranoid.**

**Warning: Slight AU, this takes place about one year after the movie Brave. Making Merida and the princes 17. Danny Phantom- Phantom Planet never happened. So this takes place about three years afterward, making Sam, Tucker, and Danny 17, and Jazz 18.**

**Crossover: Danny Phantom and Brave, 2012.**

**The Witch's Assistant**

**PROLOGE (Danny Phantom universe):**

Danny Fenton sat with his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley at the park. Danny though had two secrets. One was that he secretly loved his best friend Sam. The other, was that he was half ghost.

"So, what should we do?" Danny asked. It might have been summer, but his best friends and him were very bored. Danny spent most of his day hiding from Dash and fighting the ghosts. Sam and Tucker helped him with both. Tucker looked up from his PDA,

"We could go to The Nasty Burger."

Sam sighed, "We already did that. And go to the arcade, and the movies."

Tucker and Danny sighed.

"Man, I just wish something exciting will happen." Danny said. Tucker and Sam looked at him,

"Danny!"

"What? It's not like Desiree is around." Danny said waving his friends concern off. Suddenly some green smoke appeared, along with a green ghost that looked like a genie,

"Think again. So you have wished it, so it will be!"

"NO!" Sam and Tucker shouted. A yellow portal formed underneath Danny and he disappeared. Sam glared at Desiree and got out her wrist-ecto-shooter. She aimed it at Desiree. Tucker scanned the ground with his PDA.

"What did you do Desiree?!"

Desiree smiled, "I made a portal and transported him to another dimension, of course. I don't know which one but he is bound to find something exciting there!" Desiree laughed and vanished before Sam could shoot her.

"Shit!" Sam cursed, "She got away. Tucker find anything?"

"Nope. According to my precise PDA, this is just normal ground."

"We gotta find Desiree to undo this wish!"


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter 1- First Encounter (Brave universe)**

"What do ya mean mother?" Merida asked. Her mother and her sat at the table with Merida's father and triplet brothers.

"Merida, I have informed the other clans to bring their sons over again. Last year, you did say that it would be best to get to know them better. This is your chance."

Merida looked disbelieving at her 'dear' mother.

"But…"

"No buts Merida. They will be arriving tomorrow."

Merida sighed, thinking there wasn't a way out of it. So she went to her room, fell onto the bed and screamed into her pillow.

_**The Next Day (still Brave Universe):**_

The clans arrived, as Merida's mother had said they would. Lord Dingwall fighting with Lord McIntosh.

"At least we have hair!" Lord McIntosh shouted at Lord Dingwall.

Merida's father laughed.

Young McIntosh was 'wowing' the ladies with his hair and looks. Wee Dingwall looked oblivious, and Young McGuffin was eating food from the table that was prepared. Everyone was enjoying the festive party. Everyone, but Merida. She wasn't looking forward to the party and tried to stay in her room. But eventually, curiosity and hunger brought her down to the room. Young McIntosh noticed Merida and walked over. He leaned against the table on his hand.

"Princess Merida, how wonderful that you come down here." Young McIntosh said as he flipped his hair.

Merida rolled her eyes.

"Hahaha!" Lord McGuffin laughed at Lord McIntosh and Lord Dingwall fighting, Merida's father laughed with him as he grabbed yet another giant turkey leg.

"Enjoying the party?" A loud voice said, over the laughter and music. Everyone stopped quiet wondering who could have said it.

"Well, I'll have to change that."

Smoke and fog that had a strange purple tint to them filled the room. No one dared moved. The doors to the room opened and more smoke filled in as a figure appeared in the doorway. The figure was a male. He wore a strange black cloak that had a purple amulet holding it up, black pants, black shoes, and no shirt. On his chest was purple paint forming some strange swirls and dots.

Merida's father and the Lords from the clans drew their swords. The Bear King was in front of them, and ushering every lady and child behind the men.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Merida's father said, loudly and demanding. The figure laughed and it sent a chill down Merida's back.

"I am Arnoldus. But you will know me as your destroyer."

Arnoldus laughed. Merida's father and the Lords of the clans attacked, as did the rest of the men. Young McIntosh looked a bit scared and almost screamed. Wee Dingwall still looked a bit oblivious but he knew, to some extent, that something was happening. Young McGuffin stood tall and in front of Merida. _Is he, trying to protect me?_

Arnoldus looked unfazed by the attacks. He said something in a different language, Merida did not understand. Then, all the swords and weapons in the room disappeared. Merida's father was filled with rage, _No one hurts my family!_

Arnoldus looked at Merida's father and the men of the clan with a deadly glare, "And now I will kill you. Or perhaps," a smirk crossed the evil wizard's face, "I will turn you into decorations!"

He muttered something under his breath, but Merida interrupted him,

"NO!" Merida pushed past everyone, ignoring their looks. The young suitors and her father tried to stop her. Her mother looked horrified.

"Don't kill them!" Merida yelled frantically as she stood in front of the crowd and before the wizard. Arnoldus looked amused,

"Perhaps," he said, "this a discussion best discussed in private!"

He said something in another language and everyone but himself and Merida turned into stone. Merida looked at the wizard with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you want to kill them?"

Arnoldus shrugged, "For fun! Besides after this I just need to get this rare gemstone and soon, everything and everyone will be mine!"

Tears fell down Merida's face.

"Please. Don't kill them. We can make a deal."

Arnoldus put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, "A deal? At what stakes?"

Merida took a breath, "I will get that gemstone you said you were going to get, in exchange that you do not kill anyone here."

Arnoldus smiled, "I accept. It saves me the trouble on going on such a dangerous trip. Everyone stays as stone until I get my gem. They aren't dead, just turned into stone. I really want that gem and this is such a deal, I will allow you to choose three people of your choice to help you. Go ahead little one, choose."

Merida let out the breath she was holding. She was really glad that the evil man had accepted her offer. _But who will I choose?_

Merida thought for a moment, _I can't bring father or mum. Mum wouldn't be of help on a dangerous trip, and father wouldn't understand the deal and try to kill the wizard himself. I can't risk the triplets life. So…_

"Good choices." Arnoldus said. Merida looked shocked; she didn't realize that she was talking aloud.

Arnoldus un-stoned Young McGuffin, Young McIntosh and Wee Dingwell. They looked around confused and then shocked when they saw everyone in stone, and the wizard and Merida.

"Good luck, I will be waiting here." Arnoldus smiled and vanished.

Merida broke down in tears. She felt someone pat her back, she looked up and saw the three young suitors awkwardly trying to comfort her. Merida sighed and explained her deal with the wizard. The suitors, to her joy, agreed to go with her.

They grabbed supplies that they would need and got onto the horses.

"Where do we go?" McIntosh asked.

"Well, the Witch may be able to us find the stone, we need to head towards the forest and look for the wisps."

The suitors didn't look like they believed her about the wisp but followed her anyway.

Soon, they arrived to the forest.

"Now where…" Merida muttered, she looked around her. Suddenly a small gasp sound caught her attention, she looked to the ground and saw a wisp by her horse, and soon a whole trial of them appeared.

_No way,_ McIntosh though, _Wisps are real._

McGuffin and Wee Dingwell thought similar thoughts as McIntosh. Merida had her horse run to follow the trial, the young suitors followed suit.

"This way!" Merida yelled.

_**At the castle:**_

Arnoldus appeared back in the castle once Merida and the princes left.

"Now, I must wait."


	3. The Deal For Home

**Chapter 2 The deal for home. (Brave universe)**

_**Meanwhile, with Danny:**_

Danny screamed as he fell.

"Ow…" Danny muttered as his butt hit the hard ground. He stood up and rubbed his head._ Now, where am I?_

He looked around. There was dome-like home with a smaller door surrounded by dirt. There was trees and grass surrounding the area around it though. _Must be a forest_.

A small, red wisp left Danny's mouth. _What was that?_

Danny heard a small gasp, and looked around for the source. His eyes landed on the ground, in front of his feet was this small, blue, floating thing. He bended down and touched the small creature, as soon as contact was made, the creature disappeared and another one appeared a bit ahead. _Whoa._

Danny followed the small creatures to the door of the dome-home. He looked around confused, then knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened. Danny's eyes widened. The person who opened it was very small, she had very large eyes and had her gray hair in a tight bun. She wore a dark blue robe-like dress.

"Oh, you. I've been waiting for you." She grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him inside the small house. To Danny's surprise he fit inside. He looked around, brooms and tools floated everywhere, surrounded by a slight sparkle. Everywhere Danny looked, there was wooden objects.

"You knew I was coming?" Danny asked confused. _How did she know? And she sounds Scottish or Irish…_

"Yes. I'm the Witch. My powers told me of your arrival."

Danny smiled slightly, and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Danny." _My mom did teach me manners._

The Witch seemed pleased and eagerly shook Danny's hand.

"Finally, someone with manners!"

"Can you tell me where I am? I need to get back home as soon as possible." Danny said.

"You cant get home on your own. My powers told me of your arrival because of you just landed in a different dimension. Now, I may not know what it's like in where your from, but I can get you home. If you do something for me…"

Danny gulped at The Witch's smile. "Do what?"

"Help me. I'm an old woman, can't get what I need. You would be my assistant, in exchange not only do you learn some magic but you get a way home. Its gonna be awhile till I can get you home, deal?"

Danny sighed, "Deal."

The Witch smiled and snapped her fingers, some strange sewing stuff appeared, along with some stranger fabric that Danny didn't recognize.

"Good. Now, time for your new clothes. We don't wear-whatever it is that you are wearing. And you need to blend."

Danny fidgeted uncomfortably at the Witch's smile.

_**Five minutes later:**_

"Done!" The Witch exclaimed happily. His old clothes were gone. Danny looked down at himself. He was wearing a dark green tonic-like shirt with a darker green belt, dark gray cloth pants and he was bare foot.

"No shoes?" Danny raised an eyebrow. The Witch looked at him and apologized, and said that she didn't know how to make shoes. Danny told her that it was alright. The Witch smiled at his kindness.

"Why did you have a sword on you? And why did I sense spirit energy from it and you?" The Witch asked, she pointed the sword that lay on the ground. It had a black handle, with green gems on the sides of the handle. The blade looked like any regular blade of a sword, but it sparkled and shined. The Witch had found it, under Danny's shirt. He had it hidden and attached against his back.

Danny smiled slight and picked it up. He turned it around in his hands.

"My friend, Princess Dora taught me the ways of sword fighting. It comes in handy. As for the spirit energy, that would be ghostly energy. Dora is a ghost, as was the blacksmith that made the blade. She used her energy to make the blade powerful too. She did that as a gift since I defeated her brother," Danny explained, "Her brother was an evil ghost that could change into a dragon. And he kidnapped my friend. I saved her and Dora's kingdom."  
Danny attached the blade to his back.

The Witch frowned, "How is it that you fought an evil, powerful spirit?"  
Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I used my powers. You have magic. My abilities are like magic, but are limited to spirits and ghosts."

"You may want to keep that information private. People here, frown upon magic. And they are superstitious of ghosts and the supernatural."

She smiled and snapped her fingers again. All the moving brooms stopped and fell. She grabbed one and handed it to Danny, "You can organize the shop and clean it. No use wastin' my magic if there's someone willing to already do it."

Danny took the broom and sighed. He took all the wooden objects out of the small home, which was an easy task with his strength. The Witch sat on the ground and watched him. He wiped the sweat from his brow and then began cleaning the now empty house, once that was done he brought in the wooden objects on-by-one and placed them in pacific spots.

The Witch clapped and smiled at him when the work was done. "Good job!"

Danny smiled weakly and looked at the now organized and clean home. It was about an hour till sunset, and Danny was happy that he had gotten the work done before dark.

**Author Note:**

**Good so far? Danny is now the Witch's Assistant. The sword thing from Dora, well I did say it was three years, of course something was going to happen. Danny obeys the Witch, despite her weird commands because she is his way home. He's nice about it because he is a nice person. **

**It will take awhile till Danny can get home. But you gotta review. Reviews keep me happy.**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. to the people that P.M. me asking about the poll, my poll is still up. And this wasn't the winning option, I just had to get this story out of my head before it explodes XD. Anyway, to anyone that is still reading, PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! I need more people to vote on it!)**


	4. The Witch has an assistant?

**Chapter 3- The Witch has an assistant?**

"Are we almost there? This is ruining my hair!" McIntosh exclaimed. Merida rolled her eyes. McGuffin did the same. Wee Dingwall laughed.

"We are here actually." Merida said, happily as she got off of her horse. McIntosh got off his horse, he fell onto the ground. Merida laughed and McIntosh's face turned red in embarrassment. McGuffin easily got of his horse, and Wee Dingwell did too.

"This is it?" McIntosh scoffed. Merida nodded her head and walked towards the home. The three boys followed. She knocked on the door. A small woman opened the door and waved them inside. Merida smiled and walked in. The young suitors walked in too, but a bit more weary.

"Welcome dear." The Witch said. Merida looked around.

"This looks a bit more….organized than the last time I came."

The floors were cleaner. And everything wasn't as crowded. If anything, the room looked bigger. Wooden objects and statues were against the wall. Leaving the middle of the room and the doorway empty.

The Witch nodded her head.

"This is the Witch? She's just an old hag!" McIntosh explained. McGuffin looked almost embarrassed that McIntosh would say such a word. Merida looked shocked at his blunt rudeness. The Witch frowned. She snapped her fingers. McIntosh tried to talk, but couldn't. It was as if his mouth were sewed together. McIntosh waved his arms frantically and tried to speak. Laughter echoed through the small home. Merida (and the others) looked around, _Who laughed?_

The Witch smiled innocently and she didn't speak. A young man, about Merida's age, stepped through a hidden door on the wall. His hair was darker and blacker then McIntosh's. He had some type of sword on his back. Merida gasped when she saw his eyes, _His eyes are as blue as the lake, maybe even more so. _The new guest wore a dark green tunic-shirt, a darker green belt, and gray trousers, _Where is his footwear? _Merida thought confused. McIntosh looked insulted that someone laughed at him. But he didn't know that McGuffin and Dingwall were chuckling quietly behind his back.

"I'm Danny." The new fellow said, he looked at McIntosh amused, "I take it he insulted the Witch."

Danny chuckled softly. Everyone thought that Danny was a strange name, but didn't say anything on the subject.

McIntosh looked more insulted, he crossed his arms and huffed since he couldn't talk.

"Why are ya her'? Merida asked.

Danny smiled, as did the Witch.

"He's my new assistant." The Witch said. Merida, McGuffin, Dingwall, and McIntosh gasped. Well, McIntosh tried to gasp, and he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Assistant?" Merida asked. Danny nodded his head.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked. Merida sniffled and her eyes got teary.

"My parents…everyone. Turned to stone by an evil wizard. He said his name was Arnoldus."

Merida fell to her knees and started to cry. Danny patted her back awkwardly. He then sighed and got down on his knees. Merida looked at him. Danny looked her in the eyes, his eyes were blue and filled with confidence. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's going to be okay."

Merida almost believed him from the way he said it. He stood up and held out his hand. Merida accepted it and got up with his help. The young suitors glared at Danny.

"Arnoldus? Hmm… why have you come here?" The Witch asked.

"I made a deal with him. He wouldn't kill everyone with I get the gem for him." Merida said.

"Gem? What gem?"

"He said it was rare and that he needed to it to help take over and destroy everything and everyone."

Danny raised an eyebrow. The Witch looked thoughtful, "I think I know what he is talking about. It's a very rare gem, only one of its kind. It is a legend though, so I am not sure why he thought it was real." The Witch shook her head, "Legend said that the gem was made by the spirits of dragons. It would enable the wearer power and the ability to turn into a dragon. It is said that it glows green with black from the supernatural energy."

Merida had wide eyes, _Spirits made the gem?_

McGuffin, Dingwall, and McIntosh had wide eyes. Danny had a finger on his chin and looked thoughtful _That sounds familiar._

"Where is it?" Merida asked.

"In a cave behind a waterfall. You must travel through the forests to reach the waterfall, it will take a three day trip."

"Thank you." Merida said as she and the suitors started to leave.

"WAIT!" The witch yelled out as she moved in front of them, "You must take my assistant with you. He can help you. No buts."

The Witch was very firm. Danny however was confused, _She knows something._ Still, he shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't have another horse though." Merida said. The Witch smiled, she walked outside. Everyone soon followed her. The Witch put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The bushes and trees nearby moved. Soon, a young white horse ran to the Witch and stopped in front of her. "He can use mine. His name is Thantos."

Danny mounted the horse. Merida, and the others did as well.

"what about him?" Danny asked as he pointed to McIntosh.

"That will wear off in a few days. Good Luck!"

And they rode off.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Like it? I did. Though that may be a bit biased since I'm the writer. Yes, Thantos is the name of the horse. I really like the name, anyone who read my Danny Phantom and Teen Titan story, Phantom's New Life, would know that. Thantos is the Greek for death. How ironic that Danny is riding a horse whose name means Death?**

**Anyway, for once I have a plan. I know what I am gonna write and do. There is a reason behind everything….You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**-CWA **


	5. Traveling

**Chapter 4- Traveling**

Merida, McGuffin, McIntosh, Dingwall, and Danny rode on their horses through the forest. They have been riding for two and half days and should reach their destination. McGuffin, they learned, could talk. But he didn't know enough of the language to speak perfectly. Danny stayed quiet the whole trip, though he did learn everyone's names. But Danny didn't quite understand why they put titles and their last names instead of their original first names. The only time he talked was when Merida asked where he was from. Danny said that was from far away. _I really hope that wizard guy doesn't try anything._ Danny thought grimly. He's dealt with people (or rather ghosts) that would not keep their side of the deal. Danny didn't make a fuss about going with these people because it involved peoples' lives. Danny will not let people die just because he didn't want to leave The Witch. He wouldn't let someone die at all.

Danny started to get tired of the silence. McIntosh still couldn't talk, but Danny thinks that will wear off soon. Finally, Danny decided to ask Merida the question that has been bugging him.

"Why do they have titles in their names?"

Merida looked at him shocked, "They are the sons of the lords of clans. Of course they have titles."

"Oh. I'm sorry. We do not do that where I am from." Danny said. He smiled at Merida. She reminded him of Sam, but her hair reminded him of Jazz.

Merida smiled back at Danny. The suitors glared at him again.

"AH!" Merida yelled. Her horse hit a stump and stopped, sending her flying through the air. Merida landed on the ground a few feet away. Without hesitating, Danny jumped on the horse he was riding and ran to her. As soon as what happened registered in the other boys' minds they too got off their horses. Danny sat beside Merida, who was in pain from the landing.

"We need to find a shelter. That way she can rest. Besides its getting dark." Danny said.

"There's a small cave over there." McGuffin said pointing the cave that was a few yards away. Danny nodded. He picked up the hurt princess bridal style.

"Let's go." Danny picked up the princess bridal style, which made Merida blush heavily. "I can get the horses in a minute. First we need to lay Merida down."

Danny started walking towards the cave with Merida in his arms. The others rode their horses to the cave and then got off.

Danny, with Merida in his arms, walked into the cave and found a rock that Merida could use to hold her head up. He gently sat Merida down. The others stood awkwardly. Danny told them to watch Merida. He left and went back to his horse. And then led Merida's horse with him and went back to the cave. He walked back in. McGuffin and McIntosh sat on either side of Merida on rocks. Wee Dingwall sat on a rock beside McIntosh. Danny quickly left and came back with some pieces of wood.

"We can start a fire for the night, but first let's help Merida." Danny sat the wood down and went to Merida. He moved McIntosh away.

"HEY!" McIntosh yelled then stopped, "I can talk again!" Then he started to cheer, thankful that he had his voice back. Merida, Danny, and McGuffin rolled their eyes.

"Good for you," Danny said, "can you bring the supplies from your horses in here?"

"Shouldn't McGuffin do it? He's bigger!" McIntosh cried out. McGuffin sighed and left to get the supplies. And quickly came back.

"Princess Merida," Danny said, "Where does it hurt?"

"Me head hurts the most. So does my arm. You don't have to baby me though." Merida huffed. Danny ignored her and turned her head to see a gash on it. Her arm also had several gashes.

"You need it. The gash on the back of your head is bleeding. And that can cause death. Your other various scraps and cuts need attention to." Danny said. _Ha! Take that Jazz! I do pay attention to you when you bandage me up!_

Everyone looked at Danny, "What?"

"How did ye know that?" McIntosh asked.  
"I get hurt a lot. It pays to know what injuries can do what and how to deal with them."

"How would you get hurt a lot?" McGuffin asked. Danny shrugged and looked uncomfortable.

"I fought a lot."

Merida narrowed her eyes at Danny, "Why would ye fight? Ye a knight?"

Danny shook his head, "I fought to protect my family. I don't care how injured I get as long as my family and loved ones are safe."

_Technically, _Danny thought, _that's not a lie. _Merida and the others looked pleased with his answer.

"I have to wipe the gash clean if I don't it could get infected. And that would be painful and uncomfortable."

Danny took of his tunic-shirt. He kept his belt though.

"WOAH! You weren't kidding when you said you fought!" McIntosh exclaimed shocked. Everyone stared at Danny's chest.

He was covered in scars and cuts. Merida counted up to twenty long scars before she lost count. Danny shifted uncomfortable at everyone's gazes. He used his tunic to clean Merida's wounds. Merida winced at the pain but lived through it.

Danny then ripped the tunic and wrapped it around the long gash on her upper arm and then tied it in a knot. He sat the rest of the now useless tunic on the ground. Danny grabbed the wood and started to make a fire since it was getting dark. He soon had a bright blazing fire, and used his old tunic as fuel. He sat at the fire, soon everyone else had joined him. Merida was already close to the fire and didn't need to move.

"Goodnight." Merida said as she closed her eyes. The boys mumbled a goodnight back. Once she was asleep, Danny turned to the boys.

"You don't need to worry."

The suitors turned to Danny, confused at his words. Danny sighed.

"I saw the way you glared at me. You all like the girl, and that's fine. But you don't need to worry about me taking her away. She reminds me of my sister, that's why I acted the way I did. And I don't like seeing people hurt anyway," Danny looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes, "Besides, I already have someone back home."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief. They would never admit it openly but they didn't like the way Danny helped Merida. They were worried that they would fall for each other. They fell asleep with a new ease in their minds. Danny, though, stayed up to keep the fire going. But soon, he too fell asleep. Everyone was oblivious to the horrific sight they would see in the morning.

**Author Note: I thought this was a good place to stop. So, was it good? Did ya like it? Be sure to review please. **

**I forgot to say this, but there is mention of Danny/Sam. (that's who Danny was talking about at the end). The cover of this story, the picture is Danny (in human form and with his dark green tunic on), carrying Merida. This picture is from the scene in this chapter when he carried Merida to the cave. I have proven, by now, that I am terrible at writing to make it seem Scottish. So, just imagine that they are speaking in a Scottish accent. **

**-CWA**


	6. Trapped

**Chapter 5- Trapped**

Danny awoke to the sound of rumbling. He blinked his eyes upon and slowly sat up. He stretched and popped his back.

McGuffin, McIntosh, and Wee Dingwall had also awoken from the sound. Danny squinted his eyes, _It looks darker. Good thing the fire's still going on_.

"Oh no!" McIntosh yelled, as he looked at the entrance to the cave. Danny, and the other boys, looked at the horrific sight. _Shit._ Danny thought. The entrance, their way out, was blocked. A giant stone covered the whole entrance, making leaving impossible. _Someone had to have moved the boulder,_ Danny thought, _it's too big to have moved on its own. I can move it, but not without exposing my secret and I can't risk that. _

Merida groaned as she too awoke to all the noise, "What's happen'?"

"There's a giant boulder blocking the entrance. We can't move it, there's no way to get a hold on it to move." McGuffin said gravely as he shook his head.

Merida groaned, _How are we going to leave?_

"How are we going to leave?" Wee Dingwall asked. They all sat around the fire, thinking. Danny ran his fingers through his thick locks.

"We can't. Not through the way we came. However, once Merida is doing better and fit, we can go farther into the cave and see if there's another way out." Danny said as he sighed.

"What do we do till then?" McIntosh asked.

"We can talk about ourselves," Merida suggested. She still didn't know much about her suitors, or Danny and this would be a chance to get to know them better, "We still don't know much about each other. We have nothing else to do anyway."

McIntosh, Wee Dingwall, McGuffin and Danny looked at each other, _she has a point._

"Well, guess I'll go first." McIntosh said. Everyone listened to him as he explained about his life. How he had two little sisters and a little brother and that his father raised him to the best in everything he did, and how his mother had died when he was a tot.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Danny said sincerely. McIntosh looked at him surprised; _No one ever said that before._

"Can I go next?" Wee Dingwall asked. Merida nodded her head politely at the strange boy. Dingwall explained that when he was little, ,he was hit in the head, and it caused him to grow up different. He explained about his mother and father that were sad for him, but still loved him. He explained about his three little sisters, and that they loved their older brother and would hug him every time he got back from a journey.

_Interesting, _everyone thought. They were a bit relived to finally know what caused Dingwall to be so….out there sometimes. But he could pay attention to some things for an amount of time.

"Guess it's my turn," McGuffin said shyly. He looked down from everyone's looks of curiosity. He slowly explained about his life carefully. He explained that he was always being trained by his father. His mother always was worrying about him when he went on a journey. He also had three little sisters and a little brother. They would all tackle him with love and hugs when he got back, after all they were only tots, and loved him. When he was done, everyone looked at Merida, since she was going next.

Merida sighed. She explained that she had three little brothers, and that they were trouble makers. She said that her father, King Fergus, also known as The Bear King, was a lovable father. She said that she didn't get along well with her mother though, because she liked the fighting and the archery more than 'learning to be a proper lady.'

When she was done, they all looked at Danny. Danny looked at them surprised. He didn't know that he would also 'story tell.'

"Well, Danny," Merida said, "It's your turn."

"Sorry," Danny said embarrassed, "I didn't think any of you would be interested about me."

"Of course we're interested," McIntosh exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "On the trip, you barely talked. And when you do start talking the most we've heard, it's about healing. It's kind of strange. So yes, we want to know about you."

Danny sighed, "Okay. My father is a hunter. Both he and my mother are also inventers."

"Your mother is an inventor?" Merida asked, _Strange that a lady of age would be an inventor…_

"Yes, it's not that uncommon where I'm from," _Close enough,_ Danny said.

"Oh." Merida said, embarrassed.

"Yes. I have one older sister and a little sister. And I have two very close friends. One of them is the girl I am with."

_Not WITH exactly, but I highly doubt that they would understand a crush._

"Who's your girl?" McIntosh asked,_ Who in the right mind would be with him. He seems weird._

"Her name is Samantha," Danny cringed, _Sorry Sam, but they would ask to many questions if I just said Sam, since it is more of a guy name._

_That is a pretty, but strange name, _Merida thought, _Still not as strange a name as Danny._

"Are you feeling better Princess Merida?" Danny asked.

"Very. I can move now."

Danny nodded his head, "that's good. Let's head towards the back of the cave, it looks like it can go on for awhile. We can probably find another entrance."

**Author Note:**

**Still good? Still like it? This was bit of a bonding chapter, but I hope you still like it. Don't worry they will find what they were searching for…. eventually. Like I said, I do have a plan. Thanks to the reviews, and I hope to see more. Reviews do keep me happy. I hope to get this story done today, so I will be updating it a lot today. School, where I am anyway, starts tomorrow. I am not excited, it's going to be my 8****th**** grade year. On the bright side, I will see my friends again, since I didn't see them during the summer.**

**-CWA**


	7. Escaping

**Chapter 6- Escaping**

The others nodded their heads. Danny took three large pieces of wood. He took off his cloth belt, which was really only there for decoration, and tore it in three. He wrapped each piece around the top of each of the wooden pieces. And then he set them on fire and created three separate torched. He gave on to McGuffin, on to McIntosh, and kept the last on himself. He held the torch in one hand and offered the other hand to Merida to help her up. Merida accepted the hand with a blush.

"Follow me. And stick together. No one wants to get lost." Danny said as he led the way farther into the cave. The others followed silently, Merida kept close. They formed a small crowd, or group a few steps behind Danny. McIntosh looked a bit frightened at the cave walls. They were pure dark black, and shined. Different bugs crawled on the walls, and McIntosh was sure that if he looked up that he would see bats. Danny was quiet the whole time, while McIntosh bragged to Merida about his accomplishments. McGuffin looked annoyed and Dingwall still had an odd look on his face, but he laughed when McIntosh tripped on a stone and fell on his face. They have been walking for only ten minutes, and Danny was starting to lose hope. Suddenly, a small light was seen and Danny's hope raised. He began walking towards the small light.

Danny gasped, and when the others caught up, they too gasped. The light wasn't from the sun, but from many diamond and gems. They covered the entire wall, floor, and ceiling. It looked beautiful, and it was even more beautiful when Danny saw that the entire place looked as big as a castle. And in the distance there was a large waterfall. Danny led the others to the waterfall. It was huge and the water was straight against the wall. There seemed to be a small green glow coming from behind it.

_This seems to be the waterfall that the Witch talked about. I'm almost glad we got caved in; otherwise we wouldn't have found it._ Danny thought.

"I'll get it." He handed Merida his torch carefully. The others looked confused, Danny rolled his eyes. _Don't they know that it's the gem…_

Danny started to climb the wall, Merida and the others watching him fearfully. _Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall. _Danny chanted in his head. As soon as he was high enough he started to climb to the right, moving into the waterfall. Merida watched as his blurry, barely visible figure was behind the waterfall and next to the green glow.

Danny grabbed the gem and moved from away from the waterfall and climbed down. McIntosh looked mad at Danny; _I was supposed to be the one to get it so I can impress Princess Merida!_

Danny looked at the gem once he was down safely and turned it around in his hands. He gasped silently when he recognized it, _this is Aragon's gem. His sister and him must've been the dragon spirits that the Witch mentioned in the legend. I wonder why it's here…._

Danny looked thoughtful as he tried to remember anything that Dora said to him that would explain it, after a minute it dawned on him, _I'm in a different dimension, and time must pass differently. Last week, I asked Dora what she did with her brother's gem, and she said she hid it somewhere safe. She must have come here and hid it. But because of time difference, or because the portal she used, she got here such a long time ago that her visit and her gem became a legend. Cool. _

Merida and the others looked at the gem in Danny's hand. It was a bright green, and had a blackish tint, and it glowed brightly.

"Wow," McIntosh said in awe of the gem's beauty.

Danny held onto the gem, he didn't want anything like Aragon's gem that allows the wearer to turn into a dragon.

"We must find a way out." Merida said. Danny nodded.

"When I was climbing the wall, I saw that above it there is a big opening that we can get out. We just have to get everyone up there."

Merida gulped, why she may be excellent at archery, climbing was not her strong suit. McGuffin, Dingwall, and McIntosh nodded. It was their only way out.

Danny started to climb up, and soon the others followed. McIntosh glared at Danny, _I'm going to get there first._

He climbed so that he was ahead of Danny. Danny looked at McIntosh shocked, _If that's the way you want it. Fine._

Danny smirked and climbed ahead of McIntosh. This went on the whole time climbing, McIntosh trying to get ahead of Danny and Danny climbing right back in front. The others watched them as they climbed. _Might as well let him have it, _Danny thought, thinking that McIntosh would most likely throw a fit if he lost. McIntosh climbed ahead of Danny and smirked as he reached the top and climbed on top, _take that!_

Danny shook his head in amusement as McIntosh's expression and climbed onto a swell. Danny reached his hand down the edge to help the others up. As soon as the others were up, the looked happily at the sunlight that poured inside form the large opening. The opening took up the whole wall, making it plenty large enough for everyone.

_Free._ Merida thought happily. They all walked through the opening and saw that they were still in the middle of the forest.

"Where did Arnoldus say to go?" Danny asked.

"He said that he will be waiting back at my clan's kingdom in the castle." Merida answered. Danny looked thoughtful, _Now who do we get back?_

**Author Note:**

**So it is still good? Congrats if your still reading it. I'm trying to keep it a bit longer. And yes, the gem is Aragon's gem. You know, that one in Beauty Marked when Danny fought Aragon the first time. And Aragon was defeated because his necklace with his gem, the one that turned him into a dragon, was taken off. This is that gem. I changed the first chapter, First Encounter. You might want to re-read it, if you want. Don't have to. **

**-CWA**


	8. Meeting the Wizard

**Chapter 7- Meeting the Wizard**

"Perhaps it is best that you lead the way Princess. I don't know where it is, sorry." Danny explained.

"Actually, the cave was bigger than we thought. We will get there by dawn." Merida said. It was true, the cave was bigger, and worked like a short cut. Merida led them east, heading to her castle. She knew these forests well; after all she grew up in them. Danny didn't say anything the trip. Merida didn't know whether he was suddenly more shy, or if he just didn't want to talk. Though, it seems McIntosh did enough talking to make up for Danny's silence. He was trying to 'wow' Merida and trying to impress her by talking of his great feats. Danny had a suspicious thought that most of them were fiction. McGuffin didn't talk much either, and Dingwall….well…was Dingwall.

Danny was a bit sad that he had lost the Witch's horse, and hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him and still help him get home. He was also getting tired from all the walking. _But it's best to keep my halfa status a secret. I don't know how people would react. _

Just as Merida said, they arrived at the castle at dawn. Merida took a long sigh and opened the doors bravely.

Danny's eyes widen, _they really are stone._ Every single person was stone. The women were stone statues that had a shock look on their face. Danny also saw a giant statue of a male that an unsure surprised look on his face, he reminded Danny of his dad from his size.

There was one figure that wasn't stone. He was sitting on the throne and had a smile on his face. He wore a strange black cloak that had a purple amulet holding it up, black pants, black shoes, and no shirt. On his chest was purple paint forming some strange swirls and dots.

"You have my gem?"

Danny stepped forward, "Let them go first."

Arnoldus sighed, "very well."

Arnoldus snapped his fingers, and everyone that was stone returned to normal. Everyone collapsed to their knees once they were flesh and bone again. Merida ran to her father to make sure he was okay.

"Where is the devil?" King Fergus yelled with rage.

"Oh. I'm right here. And don't you dare attack or I will everyone here.

" King Fergus, and all the other specters turned to the throne where Arnoldus was. He stood up and smiled evilly. A few feet away from Arnoldus was a young lad, his hair was darker and thicker then the McIntosh's, his eyes were the bluest blue that Fergus has ever seen, and he wore gray pants. _No cover, no footwear? Ashamed. _King Fergus thought.

"Merida," Fergus quietly asked his daughter, "Who is the wee fellow near?"

"He's name is Danny. He helped me and the other princes. He doesn't talk much, I do not know where he hails from, but he still helped us." Merida smiled slightly.

Fergus, and the other lords and men, were frustrated that they couldn't do anything. But the lad, 'Danny,' still stood his ground.

"What is that child doing?" Merida's mother asked. To her it was very strange to see one so young standing up to a very powerful and evil wizard after that wizard threatened everyone's lives.

"You won't kill these people. And you will not get the gem of Aragon." Danny said firmly. He held the gem in one hand and turned it slowly out of nerves. His other hand firmly held his sword, which even King Fergus had to admit that it was a beautiful sword.

Arnoldus raised an eyebrow and everyone looked confused. _That gem is from the legend. How does he know from where it came?_

"How does a child know from where the gem from the legend hails from?" Arnoldus asked. _How would this pitiful child know?_

"Because," Danny said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes, "My friend, Princess Dora form Aragon was the one who brought it here to hide it. From people like you and her brother."

Arnoldus laughed. And laughed. "That gem is legendary! It has been hidden for hundreds of years!"

The crowd watching them was confused and some were almost laughing like Arnoldus. _The child is crazy._

Danny smiled larger, "That's the complicated part."

A small blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth, Danny however knew who it was and his smirk made its way onto his face.

Arnoldus narrowed his eyes at Danny, "What was that?"

"What?" Danny asked innocently.

"A blue puff of air left your mouth, why?"

"My friend is here." Danny said. Arnoldus didn't know why or how, but the tone of the child's voice made Arnoldus get a feeling that told him to run. Arnoldus ignored his instincts and stood his ground.

The crowd had wide eyes. Merida looked curious, _What friend?_

Young McIntosh still looked a bit scared of the wizard. King Fergus narrowed his eyes, _What friend does this child speak of? This child is not normal._

Young McGuffin looked surprised. And Ding wall's eyes widen.

**Author Note:**

**Any guess on who Danny's friend is? I'll give you a hint, No its not Cujo. I will try to update soon. Please review.**

**-CWA**


	9. Danny's friend

**Chapter 8- Danny's Friend **

"Hello." A female voice said. Arnoldus and the crowd looked around, _Who said that?_

Suddenly a figure materialized beside Danny. She was a woman, her skin was a strange light blue/green and she wore a dress. Her blonde hair was in a long braid.

"A spirit!" King Fergus yelled out. Several of the women passed out and their 'wonderful' husbands tried to help them. Merida, McGuffin, McIntosh, and Dingwall were shocked to learn that he knew a ghost.

Arnoldus' eyes were very wide, "how?"

Danny smiled. "How I know her?" _Time to tell the truth…. Sort of.. _"It takes a ghost to know a ghost. This is Princess Dora. And she wants her amulet back."

_PRINCESS?_ Everyone thought. Princess Dora smiled, "Thank you. The Great One speaks the truth. I do not like it when someone tries to use the amulet for their own purpose."

Danny handed her the amulet. Arnoldus, if possible, looked more confused.

"Who is The Great One?"

"My apologies. I was speaking of Danny." Dora said while pointing to Danny. Danny blushed at all the disbelieving looks.

"But why call this puny, weak, mortal The Great One?" Arnoldus asked. Danny looked insulted and Dora narrowed her dragon eyes at the man.

"This 'puny, weak mortal' is not mortal. He is the halfa. He is the most powerful ghost there is! He defeated Pariah Dark and his whole ghostly army single-handily. How can one not call him Great?"

Merida was shocked frozen, the one who had saved her, the one that helped her, was a spirit? Why didn't he harm her? All the legends say the spirits will harm you. Everyone else looked shocked that he had 'single-handily defeated' someone and their army.

Arnoldus stepped back and looked very frightened.

"P-pariah D-dark? I've heard of him. Yo-you defeated him?"

Danny nodded at Arnoldus. _Apparently Pariah's evils are well known._

"I'm sorry! I won't bother anyone ever again! JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Arnoldus yelled out in fear and then disappeared.

Danny looked shocked, _Well, at least no one will be bothered by that fruitloop again._

With the threat now gone, King Fergus stepped forward, "How is it that you scared him?"

Fergus The Bear King was right in front of Danny. Danny had to look up to see his face, "Pariah Dark was the King Of The Dead. He was very powerful and known to be the most evil spirit. His reigns of terror frighten everyone. The idea that I was the one that defeated him and his army without any help frightened Arnoldus."

King Fergus stepped back. Everyone was still frozen in shock, after all 'two' spirits were still there.

"You don't look like a spirit." Young McIntosh said.

"Spirits have many forms. I don't normally look like this…" _That's close enough to the truth and I highly doubt that they would understand a halfa. _Danny then transformed into his ghost half. Everyone watched in awe as two white/blue rings formed around Danny's wait. One went up his body and the other went down. When they disappeared, Merida gasped. Danny's gray trousers turned white, and a black tunic-shirt appeared on his body, along with a white cloth belt. Danny's black hair had turned pure white, whiter then King Fergus has ever saw, and his blue eyes turned into a glowing green. _They glow like the gem_ Merida thought.

"This is what I look like." Danny said, _I guess my ghost form changed to blend in. That's new._

"Why didn't you hurt me?" Merida asked. Everyone, including Princess Dora and Danny, looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean Merida?" King Fergus asked.

"When we were in the forest, I got hurt. Very badly, he was the one that helped heal me," she looked at Danny, "Why?"

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not only spirits are bad. Only the ones that you met so far are. I'll explain. Ghosts-err spirits live in a place called The Ghost Zone. It's not physically here; you could say that it is another world. Portals or doorways appear. Most spirits, the ones that are good or just want to be left alone ignore the doorway. Destructive ghosts , however, see that doorway and go through it. Therefore, the reason everyone thinks that all spirits are bad is because that the only spirits that have come over and they met are bad."

"If only bad spirits come here, why did you?" Merida's mother asked politely. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's a bit complicated. Every spirit has a….reason that they are here. That reason is there obsession. It is what drives them," Danny explained carefully, "My obsession is the reason I would normally come here. You don't have to worry though. It's not bad. This time, however, I didn't mean it come here. It was an accident. I was forced here."

"What's your reason then? Your….obsession?" McIntosh asked, but then regretted it. Everyone watched as Danny's green eyes flared red and his fist clench. He took several big breaths and closed his eyes. His fist loosened and his eyes opened again to reveal the green again. But McIntosh felt scared, even that small look at the red eyes were very terrifying.

"Sorry," Danny said slowly, "but you should know to not EVER ask that question to a spirit. It is the most insulting, rude, and worst thing you can ask a spirit. It is different if the spirit willingly tells you their reason for existence or if you figure it out, but NEVER ask."

"Sorry," McIntosh said as he looked down in shame. Lord McIntosh resurred his son that it was alright.

"It's fine. Just don't do that in the future." Danny said while rubbing his temples.

"Can you stay for a celebration?" Merida's mother asked. King Fergus sputtered and stuttered asking what she was doing.

"Nonsense. Merida said that he helped her and he just saved us. I highly doubt that he would leave his friend. I ask again, will you both stay for a celebration?"

Danny smiled and Dora nodded at him, "That is very kind of you. We would be honored to stay."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So you like it? Surprised that it was Princess Dora? The next chapter will be the celebration and Danny leaving. Sorry, but he does have to get home soon. King Fergus might be a bit OOC, but Danny did save his daughter.**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Please review)**


	10. Celebrations and Getting Home

**Chapter 9- Celebrations and getting home**

Soon, all the food was set and everything was normal. Danny and Princess Dora didn't sit at the table, as they didn't need to eat. Danny and Dora both felt a bit left out, but they couldn't decline such a nice offer. They watched as everyone laughed, seeming to forget that two 'spirits' were nearby. Until King Fergus turned to Danny.

"You have such a glorious sword, where was it made?"

"Princess Dora had her blacksmith forge the sword for me and help teach me the blades."

Princess Dora smiled, and was happy that Danny appreciated the sword.

"What are your abilities?" Lord McGuffin asked, "All spirits are said to do many things. What is it that you can do?"

Danny sighed, "All spirits have the basic abilities of being able to fly, turn intangible, that's the ability to phase harmlessly through things, turn invisible and overshadow. My abilities include those basic abilities, and being able to control ice, I can fire 'fireballs', and I am able to sense other spirits." _Can't tell them ALL my powers._

"That is more then what most spirits can do." Princess Dora said.

"I'm confused," Merida said, "What is overshadow, how can you control ice and shot 'fireballs?'"

"Overshadow is the ability to possess someone. While being overshadowed by a spirit, the spirit can control that person and that person will not remember anything." Every living person there seemed unnerved and a bit frightened.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable I can tell you the signs of someone being overshadowed. When being overshadowed, that person will most likely not act like themselves, their voices will change a bit, and their eyes might flash a different color."

Everyone was relieved that Danny had told them the signs and waited for Danny to answer Merida's other questions.

"When I say that I can shoot fireballs, I mean this," Danny held out his fist. Merida watched in awe as green flames danced around his fist. "I can shoot this from my hands, and damage my enemy. As for being able to control ice this is a good example."

Danny held out his hand. His eyes and hands glowed blue, and everyone watched curiously as a small blue crystal floated above his hand. The crystal grew bigger and transformed into a blue lily flower. Danny handed it to the Queen, Merida's mother, who looked at its beauty.

"Its spirit ice. It won't hurt you, and it won't ever melt."

"Thank you." The queen said.

"Well," Lord McGuffin said, "You must have some battle stories to tell."

"Many. Though most are of my battles with other spirits, only a few are about a battle with a living."

King Fergus narrowed his eyes, "You fought with a living?"

"I had no choice. He took an afterlife-based artifact used to control spirits. He controls other spirits and I to do his bidding and steal. I overcame his control and had to fight."

King Fergus seemed satisfied with Danny's answer.

"Great One," Princess Dora said, "I'm afraid that it is time to take our leave."

"Very well Princess Dora." Danny said politely. Dora and him started to float towards the door,

"Thank you for everything." Danny said sincerely as he and Dora phased through the door.

"Why the leave?" Danny asked curiously.

"I got here through Clockwork. He told me he would bring us back to the Ghost Zone exactly two hours after I arrived. It has been the time."

"I didn't think you knew the ol' Stopwatch…"

"I didn't. I thought he was myth. Many ghosts do. When I was looking for a place to safely hide the amulet, Clockwork appeared and brought me here. I am not sure how that legend of the amulet came to be. Then today, Clockwork appeared to me again and explained your situation and the evil wizard that wanted to use the amulet. So I agreed with him and he brought me back here."

"So…" Danny said, "He knew all this was going to happen."

Two hands of a clock appeared and spun around. Then a green portal appeared. Clockwork walked through.

"That is correct young Daniel. Now, I believe it's time for you to be home."

"How much time has it been back home?" Danny asked, _I really don't want to be grounded._

"Only two hours, so you won't be punished by your parents. Time passes faster here."

"Oh man…" Danny groaned, "Sam and Tuck would've been looking for me. Sam's gonna be so mad…"

**Author note:**

…**AND SCENE! The story is now done. Danny is on his way home. Brave universe is a bit confused. Arnoldus won't be showing his fruitloop self again. Happy ending? Congratulations if you read it. Please review. **

**And as I said before, the strange behavior of King Fergus? Danny saved his daughter's life and Princess Dora said he was the most powerful spirit. I don't think anyone wants to piss him off. Therefore King Fergus didn't attack.**

**-CWA**


End file.
